Marriot Reunion
Marriot Reunion Plot The entire cast of Marriot comes together to spend thier time together. After the sucess at Nationals and the emotional graduation of the remaining Meso-Teens, the entire cast of Marriot return to Ashfalls to share stories and to celebrate what the last 100 lessons have meant to them. Among the returnees are the dueling divas Hayley, Kavena and Sophie, who, in spite of the fact that they are making progress in their own industries, seem determined to revive an old feud. A new and improved Cody, recently inducted into the military, intends to impress Hayley, his wife and mother of his daughter - he receives an unwanted surprise in the process. The MIT student and newfound mathematical genius, Isabella believes that she has permanently lost her creative streak, old romances bond and new relationships form, and the Broadway bad girl and alcoholic April Rhodes and hilarious substitute teacher, Holly Holliday return to make their spare time. Cast *Ellie Goulding - Jenna Perkawitz-Mercer *Devon Werkheiser - Andy Mercer *Jeremy Jordan - Simon Smitt *Taylor Swift - Charlotte Morrison *Hayden Panettiere - Kitty Baxter *Megan Fox- Melissa Wilde *Zac Efron - Zach Evans *Avril Lavigne - Zoey Williams *Kelli Baker - Jackie *Emily Seemillger - Leah *Freddie Stroma - Blaine Tuttle *Keke Palmer - Miranda Holt *David Henire - Joey Simpson *Haley Ramm - Hayley Rose-Meeks *Alexander Gould - Cody Meeks *Whitney Tock - Portia Van Steele *Kelsi Rylon - Ana Burroe *Cameron Mitchell - Cameron James *Emily Vasquez -Valerie Yeligama *Marissa Van Bleiken - Marissa Pelt *Katharine McPhee - Harmony Jones *Diego Benosta - Trevor Diamond *Samuel Larsen - Charlie Swift *Lea Michele - Andrea Moyer *Renee Blake - Kavena Hope *Madison Riley - Sophie Perkins *Emilia Rawa - Molly Joan Fizgerald *Darren Criss - Jason Joan Fizgerald *David Archuleta - Dean Miles *Cassadee Pope - Joanna Clark *Lyle Lettau - Tristan "Tracy" Weston *Cymphonique Miller - Jasmine Nelson Guest Cast *Gwyneth Paltrow - Holly Holliday *Kristin Chenoweth - April Rhondes *Jessica Alba - Molly Perkawitz *Patrick Dempsey - Morgan Perkawitz *Ashley Cutrona - Jackie Doorman *Hayley Chase - Joannie Kuvago *Morgan York - Sarah Monawaki *Shealeigh - Maggie Christensen *SISTAR - Themselves *Wonder Girls - Themselves *Rebecca Gayheart - Brenda Haggenstans *Danielle Savre - Heidi Mash *Adam Hicks - Kyle *Logan Lerman - Logan *Becca Tobin - Kelli Presky *Megan Mace - Megan Perkawitz *Liz Mace - Liz Perkawitz *Max Schneider - Justin Daily *Jacqueline Micinnes-Wood - Martha Becks *Jessica Biel - Paris *Song Joong Ki - Jin *Jemma Mackenzie-Brown - Tiara Gold *Ellen Wroe - Candace Hooper *Resse Witherspoon - Terri Hellins-Shoop *Miranda Cosgrove - Patti *Tika Sumpter - Camilla *Hayley Hannah - Janelle Rivas *Jessica Sagginario - Jessica *Greyson Chance - Jake *Kurt Schneider - Corey Daily *Sam Tsui *Alex Goot *Megan Nicole *Jennifer Hudson - Veronica Moore *Jessica Sanchez - Lois Meeks *Ariana Grande - Isabella Mortez *Johanna Braddy - Willow the Witch *Christina Aguilera - Andrea Martin *Zendaya - Brenda *Saige Ryan Campbell - Renee *Bridgit Mendler - Rosaline *Adam Lambert - Elliott *Aubrey Peeples - Layla Grant *Mackenzie Litz - Harmony *Colin Ford - Jason Ridder *Uma Thurman - Rebecca Duvall Songs Category:Episode Category:Season 6